


Pemzin Week: Lick

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Discovery, In Public, Married Couple, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin brings some council work home with him, but Pema's not going to stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pemzin Week: Lick

Tenzin had no idea what I was about to do to him. He was wrapped up in business, sitting at our table with several delegates from the council and discussing the fine details of new legislation. However, this was a rare evening I should have gotten him to myself, and I was going to have him. I walked over wearing my sweetest smile, placed a hand on Tenzin's shoulder and bent as if to whisper something to him. The other people weren't positioned where they could see me slowly, deliberately run my tongue up the outside edge of his ear. He was too controlled to show a reaction on his face, but I could feel him stiffen under my fingers. With my eyes demurely downcast, I knelt on a cushion and sat beside him.

For a little while, it was almost good enough just to watch him guess what I would do next. He was outwardly calm, but I knew him well to hear the undercurrent of strain in his voice and I saw his eyes flicker toward me much more than they should have. I let the minutes drag on, only making my move when he was just beginning to relax. As he pulled a piece of paper over to scan the text I leaned in toward him, acting only as if I was as interested in the words as he was. Under the table, my thigh pressed against his and my hand shifted to rest on top of his leg. Slowly, slowly, my hand drifted higher, and I was the only one close notice his muscles tense as my fingers brushed along the soft cloth of his pants. When I was nearly to his waist, I let my hand slip down his leg again, moving toward his inner thigh. I went that way up and down his leg as he spoke to the representatives, but his voice didn't betray a hint of what I was doing.

As they were finishing with that paper and he was leaning forward to pass it back, I surprised him. Before I had only used the softest touches, but now I pressed my hand hard against the bulge in his pants. I still had my same quiet smile, and hopefully the others would assume his groan was just from stiffness after sitting for so long. The strain in his voice was clearer now and there was a faint reddish tint to his cheeks. He wrapped up the rest of the business as quickly as he could manage. As the others stood to leave, he rubbed his hand over his face in a fair imitation of tiredness, but I could see the sideways glare he shot my way.

An acolyte escorted the last of our visitors away, and as the footsteps faded into the distance he turned and glowered at me, but I could see him trying to hold back a smile. I looked innocently up at him, even as he reached down to firmly remove my hand from his lap. I stretched upward to gently cup his face in my hands and pull him down for a heated kiss. In moments, I had his arms wrapped around me, practically pulling him on top of me. I ground my hips down against his and had the satisfaction of hearing him moan against my lips. I wriggled out of his grasp and knelt down on the floor, untying his belt before he understood what I was doing. As he weakly protested, I peeled the cloth back and took him into my mouth. He gasped and wound his fingers into my hair as I moved up and down, pressing me to him as his breath came faster and faster. He came with a soft cry, and I sat back up to meet his eyes, modestly smiling even as I licked my lips. Footsteps approached in the hall outside, and I retied his belt and adjust his clothing, my fingers moving faster than his still-shaking ones. When an acolyte leaned into the room to ask if there was anything we required, he saw only the quiet happy couple sitting at a table, me nestled in Tenzin's arms. No, we didn't need anything.


End file.
